grandes desiciones a grandes sentimientos
by wendo-chan
Summary: tube problemas tecnicos perdon espero al proxima vez no ser tan tonta con eso de usbir el proximo cap
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen solo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto solo los utilizo para entretenerme

Es una noche fría en konoha parecía que todo transcurría normal a lo lejos en los campos de entrenamiento fuera de la aldea, se escucha una batalla dos siluetas cubiertas por la noche y solo alumbradas por la luz de la luna, una de las mejores ninjas del la aldea de konoha y su antiguo maestro y ex líder de los Ambu uno de los mas fuertes y codiciados hombres de la aldea , estaban entrenando (ya hacia meses que acostumbraban a entrenar juntos) los dos se habían hecho muy unidos desde que naruto los abandonara para entrenar con jiraya y sasuke era todo un AMBU así que rara vez lo veían, cada noche que los dos tenían un poco de tiempo se juntaban para luego pelear y tener ese tipo de entrenamiento a los dos les servía como distracción y los relajaba, sakura pasaba casi todo el día en el hospital que cada vez demandaba mas del poco tiempo que disponía, también no quería que el tiempo en el hospital la hiciera oxidarse en cuestión de taijutsu, aunque en ese aspecto era bastante buen, y todo se lo debía a su maestra Tsunade, aunque ya hacia tiempo que no había misiones peligrosas lo mejor es prevenir y siempre estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Kakashi.- sakura no crees que es suficiente por hoy, creo que ya es un poco tarde y parece que lloverá mañana tengo que presentarme con Tsunade- sama seguramente para una nueva misión.

Sakura se paro en seco al escuchar que kakashi se iba a una misión, tan pronto si apenas y hace 2 días que acababa de regresar, una sensación invadió su ser, una preocupación hacia que no lo vuelva a ver, era algo extraño no era la primera vez que el salía a una misión, sabia que era un sinobi muy poderoso (iner sakura: y muy sexy) deja de pensar esas cosas es nuestro querido sensei (iner sakura: ya vez le dijiste querido)no, tu le dijiste querido, (iner.-si pero cabe la casualidad que tu y yo somos la misma)no, no, bueno si a vete que tu me confundes, es inquietante este sentimiento tan intenso por el, pero por alguna razón esa misión no le terminaba de convencer aun sin saber de que era y de que se trata pero tenia un mal presentimiento, esa noche ella no quería que la dejara pero pese a lo que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento y lo que ella quisiera y con gran decepción tuvo que responder con una sonrisa sincera y asintiendo con la cabeza un hi kakashi-sensei tienes razón.

De pronto empezó a llover como lo había previsto su sensei, pero no era cualquier lluvia esta era un tormenta, ella tomo la iniciativa y jalo a kakashi este se sorprendió pero no hizo por zafarse del contacto, ese contacto tan pequeño con la piel de la konoichi era algo diferente no era como otros que normalmente tenían, no era como un saludo de manos, no, este contacto era algo mágico y movía sentimiento, que ni el sabia que podría llegar a sentir, era cierto llevaba tiempo que se había enamorado de sakura ahora lo admitía, ese sentimiento que hacia meses que se preguntaba por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y no dejaba de preguntarse, que era y por que se sentía tan raro cuando estaba cerca de ella, el por que no quería que ella sufriera la preocupación que le despertaba cuando ella esta triste eso le hacia hervir la sangre solo de pensar que sus lagrimas estaban dirigidas a una persona que siempre la trato mal que nunca se preocupo por ella que la ignoro cuando y que no le importo sasuke si sabia que ella amaba a sasuke y que el no tendría ni la menor esperanza, pero lo que ahora admitía ese sentimiento que trato se suprimir, era mas fuerte que el y que su propia voluntad pero lo tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por el, por ella, suprimirlo era lo mejor y mas para evitar una confrontación con el consejo y tsunade.-Sama de que le prohibieran estar con ella, que ella era mucho mas joven que el y que había sido su alumna, pero lo mas importante era que ella lo rechazase, le bastaba con solo mirarla y tenerla cerca , aunque ella solo lo considerara un amigo.- de techo en techo se fueron .- sin decir una sola palabra en todo el trayecto y solo por que no quería que ese contacto se rompiera.

Con un rápido oleaje de cordura se dio cuenta de que ella había tomado la mano de su sensei inconscientemente y había corrido para protegerse de la lluvia con dirección a su departamento eso hiso que ella se ruborizada tanto que el pudo notarlo sin en cambio no soltó la mano de su sensei ese contacto era tan extraño para ella, pero al mismo tiempo placentero, ella solo quería estar así por mas tiempo, con el, bajo la lluvia como testigo.-no hace mucho que se dio cuenta de que había crecido un sentimiento por su ahora es sensei era algo mas que simple respeto y admiración por el, aunque claro las dudas la hacían cuestionarse sobre estas nuevas sensaciones pero también, el pensar que el solo la podría ver como su alumna aunque ahora eran compañeros pero que, seria algo imposible que se fijara en una persona mas joven teniendo a muchas que el podía conseguir, siendo uno de los shinobis mas codiciados de la aldea como se podría fijar en ella, el siempre estuvo ahí para consolarla, cuando sasuke regreso y el la ignoro completamente, el siempre estuvo ahí.

Sin tardar mucho llegaron a su destino a la casa de la konoichi.

Llegamos sakura…..(minutos en silencio en realidad fueron segundos pero ese tiempo se hizo eterno) .- gracias sensei por acompañarme.- nos vemos luego.- alzando una mano para hacer un además de despedida, ella tomo su brazo mojado (por que seguía lloviendo ) y apenas pudo articular .- no puede irse.- ¿que?.- confundido, solo pudo voltear por el tirón en el brazo que le había ocasionado sakura, solo pudo quedársele viendo.

No puede irse-volvio a decir- con esta tormenta se podría resfriar debería pasar, secarse y esperar a que pase la lluvia.- diciendo esto con mas claridad y sacando a kakashi de sus pensamientos.

no te preocupes esto no es nada.- sabia que si se quedaba mas tiempo cerca de ella podía hacer algo que después se arrepentiría, usando como pretexto la cita con la hokage - recuerda que tengo que ir con tsunade-sama mañana temprano.- si perdón.- con un aire de decepción en sus palabras. Y notadas por el.- que descanses sakura .- haciendo unos movimientos de manos y desapareció.- aunque ya se había ido contesto.- que descanse sensei.

Entro en su departamento y por primera vez lo noto frio se quito la ropa mojada, se dio una ducha caliente salió y se recostó en su cama y empezó a preguntarse por que kakashi sensei no retiro su mano de la suya cuando lo tomo para refugiarse de la lluvia, con el en su pensamiento acariciándose su mano recordando aquel contacto se quedo totalmente dormida.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí el peliplateado llegaba a su casa cansado por el entrenamiento pero mas cansado de seguir como si no pasara nada, seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada, era lago que lo cansaba mucho mas que cualquier entrenamiento, mas que cualquier batalla a muerte mas no sabría hasta cuando lo podía resistir, le gustaba la idea de irse de misión, a si no permanecería tan cerca de esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño y lo volvía loco de solo mirarla, no, no podía seguir a si.- espero que esta misión dure bastante.- conestas palabras y después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama se quedo totalmente dormido .

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Toc toc toc

Tsunade- adelante te estaba esperando hace una hora que deberías de haber venido para darte los detalles de tu misión y no me salgas con tus escusas baratas que yo no soy uno de tus alumnos.

lo siento Tsunade- sama pero me que de dormido lo dice con una mano rascándose la cabeza.

Tsunada-sama- y lo dices tan tranquilo nunca cambiaras.

Detrás de un montos de papeles le empezó a explicar sobre su próxima misión.- te he hecho venir para darte los detalles de tu nueva misión iras solo al país de la hierva ( na :no se me ocurrió otro país jaja) quiero que traigas unos pergaminos que están en posesión de la familia matsuda tienes que convencer a la familia que te los de voluntariamente ya que no queremos iniciar otra guerra con ese país, son muy importantes para el beneficio de la aldea ya que contienen unos técnicas medicas, así que espero no falles no importa lo que tengas que hacer para convencerlos y hacerles ver que pueden confiar en konoha pero tienes que tráelos, prepárate para tu misión, que puedo mandarte a llamar en cualquier momento tienes que estar listo, mientras yo aviso a la familia de tu llegada y te den la autorización en el país ya que el jefe de la familia es un terrateniente muy inflúyete.

Kakashi- hi y entonces espero su orden para salir.- y en una nube de humo desapareció

Caminando por la calle pensando en que por fin una misión un poco larga para poder estar lejos de aquel tormento que cada vez lo consumía mas y mas, de camino a casa para poder organizar el equipaje para su misión que como lo había dicho la hokage tenia que estar listo para salir en cualquier momento, cuando se encontró con su eterno rival tal, como el lo llamaba, y sin despegar la vista del su preciado libro, solo alzando una mano en forma de saludo.

Hola gai

Hola kakashi que estas haciendo por aquí de seguro te enteraste de que te voy ganando en misiones verdad y le viniste a pedirle a la hokage que te de una misión verdad (haciendo una pose súper wuai ).- ya sabes que no me podrás ganar jajajaja

Heee decías algo ¡gai!

Aaaaaaaaaa como puedes hacer que me desespere tanto, pero se me resbala, bien cambiando de tema hay esta noche es cumpleaños de kurenai y asuma le preparo una pequeña reunión en su honor y me pidió que te avisara y que no te atrevas a llegar tarde bueno para que te digo que no llegues tarde si de todos modos lo haces pero espera que no faltes.

Creo que iré un rato (contestando tan despreocupado como siempre)

Nos vemos tengo quedar 300 vueltas a la aldea caminando con las manos para enseñarle a lee como debe de ser su entrenamiento y que debe de aprovechar el poder de la juventud adiosin.

Pic pic pic pic

El ruido del despertador era tan molesto pero sabía que tenia que levantarse ya era tarde tenia que estar temprano en el hospital para hacerse cargo del consultorio por toda la mañana y parte de la tarde para luego regresar a su departamento y si corría con suerte entrenaría en la tarde con su ex sensei como lo hacían ya hacia un tiempo eso siempre le alegraba el día no importaba lo cansado que fuera su día el estar cerca de el siempre la hacia sentir confortable y solo por eso valía levantarse cada día.

Por fin he llegado al hospital estaba a punto de entrar cuando fue interceptada por Shizune

Sakura te he estado esperando es que la Godaime quiere verte yo me are cargo de la clínica por ti mientras vuelves.

Esta bien iré en este momento (iner espero sea una misión ya quiero acción)

Toc toc

Pasa sakura te estaba esperando

Entre aunque no se como pudo saber que era yo

Sakura te mande llamar por que tengo una misión para ti tendrás que ir al país de la hierva vas a acompañar a kakashi en una misión, al escuchar el nombre de su ex sensei solo pudo articular una sonrisa en su rostro, esto lo noto la Gondaime pero lo ignoro, te veras con el para que te explique la misión y como le dije a kakashi tienes que estar lista por que pueden salir en cualquier momento que los mande a llamar entendido.

Hai lo iré a buscar hoy mismo

Puedes retirarte y dale esta carta a kakashi cuando lo veas

Hai .-(Iner: estarás en la misión con el solo wuuuau si) si solo es mi sensei por que, me emociona tanto si siempre he realizado misiones con el, no lo se, es mejor que deje de pensar en tonterías y vaya a buscarlo antes de que se me haga mas tarde ¿estará en su departamento? (iner: espero que este en su departamento y así estar quedar los dos solitos ) que dices (iner: si es lo que quieres además lo se por que soy tu ) es verdad, bueno lo que sea vamos para alla.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Interior del departamento de kakashi

Es mejor que prepare todas mis cosas para la misión (rascándose su cabeza) cuando dijo que era lo de la reunión mmmmmmmmmm ya lo recordare, ya que he terminado de ordenar mis cosas para la misión creo que me duchare.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Fuera del departamento del peli plata estaba una muy nerviosa konoichi tratando de decidir si era correcto entrar en el departamento de un hombre, bueno aunque en realidad el era su sensei pero no lo dejaba de ser un hombre fuerte, musculoso y soltero (sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente) bueno no la verdad no era su sensei había dejado de ser su alumna desde ya hacia mucho tiempo pero la costumbre de decirle sensei y referirse a el con respeto no podía solo llamarlo kakashi era algo extraño (tocando y si no esta en casa) esta bien (respira hondo) 1, 2, 3 (tocando otra vez)

Toc toc toc

Creo que no esta (se da la vuelta cuando se escucha a su espalda un ruido provocado por una puerta que se abre)


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que no esta (se da la vuelta cuando se escucha a su espalda un ruido provocado por una puerta que se abre)

Necesitabas algo sakura (em eme m em ) !te sientes bien¡ (viendo que la pobre pelirosa no articulaba ninguna palabra bueno al menos coherente)por que el se mostraba en frente de ella con solo una toalla atada a su cintura y una mas en su rostro pero dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho (na/pues como podía articular una palabra si le abrió la puerta con una toalla en la cintura yo tampoco hubiera podido hablar mínimo en una semana jajaja) decidió invitarla a pasar.- ya viéndola mas calmada dentro del departamento insistió al preguntarle de su motivo de su visita.(ya mas calmada) bueno la verdad es que vengo a buscarle por que iré a la misión del pergamino con usted y mi maestra me mando para que me pusiera al tanto de los detalles de la mision.-con un matiz rosado en su rostro por que el no despegaba la mirada de ella y por que casi estaba medio desnudo enfrente de ella, bueno tenia una toalla cubriendo rostro haciendo la función de su mascara pero en verdad que bien se veía sin tanta ropa.- ( no fuera nuestro sensei no se lo que aria) sakura, sakura. He he. Estas bien!!!- si claro es que estoy algo distraída perdón sensei- espera voy a cambiarme, espérame aquí – hee hee hai (iner: no, no que no se cambie si así esta bien) si en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo contigo.

No había pasado ni 2 minutos y el sinobi ya estaba con ella en la sala.- listo sakura ahora dime como esta eso de que me acompañaras en la misión si la hokage me dio ordenes de ir solo.- si, lo que pasa es que ella medio esta carta para ti, explicándote su repentino cambio.- (le estira la mano para darle la carta y el la toma y la empieza a leer)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Carta

Hatake kakashi

He decido integrar a sakura a esta misión por que la familia a accedido a que sakura atienda a su hija menor ya que ella se encuentra enferma y no se sabe de que, sakura es una de las mejores medico ninjas de konoha y estoy segura que podrá curarla y así poder ganar la confianza de la familia para que te entregue el pergamino sin ninguna dificultad, tendrán que salir lo mas pronto posible mañana espero un informe detallado a tu regreso.

PD: es muy importante para el futuro de konoha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

(Dejando de ver la carta)y mirándola a los ojos-acto que hiso que la pelirosa se ruborizara- esta bien entonces te veré mañana en la puerta de konoha a primera hora- esta bien ahí nos vemos- ho por dios no quiero que se valla están hermosa-espera sakura- tardo en decir algo el estaba muy nervioso ante la presencia de la chica que le despertaba tantos sentimientos,- oye he me preguntaba iras a la reunión de esta noche?-no se de donde salieron las fuerzas, ni el valor para haber preguntado algo asi pero estaba hecho ya no había vuelta a tras solo esperaba que esta no tuviera compromiso con alguien mas por que si se había quedado de ver con alguien, a esa persona no estaría vivo para mañana y menos si se atrevía a tocar a SU sakura—la pregunta fue algo inesperada no sabia que decir, tardo unos segundos en procesar la información pero al fin pude contestar tranquila y sin tanto nerviosismo-ha ha la que le va hacer azuma a kurenai si, me invito Ino- entonces vas a ir con Ino-NO. Respondió casi gritando- la verdad nos quedamos en ver ahí- entonces paso por ti en la noche para irnos juntos-hai sensei me tengo que ir nos vemos en la noche (iner:una cita si wua ya la hicimos) no, no claro que no es una cita de seguro que lo hiso por pura cortesía para no me fuera sola si eso debió de ser.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el departamento estaba un poco molesta una konoichi dando vueltas de un lado para otro y preguntándose si había escuchado bien si el en verdad vendría por ella o había sido una broma de su imaginación, pero conociendo bien al ninja copia sabría que llegaría tarde o simplemente se le habría olvidado con un deje de tristeza recogió su bolsa con intención de salir de su hogar, con camino al cumpleaños de kurenai-sensei cual seria su sorpresa que exactamente abriendo la puerta se encontró con una nube de humo blanca en la cual había sido provocado por kakashi- hola sakura- saludo como si nada- estaba enojada pero tenia que calmarse de todos modos sabia que era kakasi sensei que siempre llegaba tarde y que el no cambiaria y aun así le gustaba, si le gustaba todo de el, no tenia remedio, solo resignarse y saludar como si nada- hola- lista sakura nos vamos- hai- te ves muy hermosa sakura- la verdad era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida y si que había visto muchas en su vida, ella vestia un vestido verde que hacían juego con esos hermosos ojos color jade, ese vestido que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y con un escote en la espalda un poco prolongado y unos zapatos también verdes que le hacían juego con su vestido y sus ojos esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban – sakura se dio cuenta que su sensei no le quitaba la mira de en sima se sonrojo como un tomate- sensei creo que debemos irnos o si no, se va a hacer mas tarde—con esto consiguió sacar al peliplata de sus pensamientos—si creo que tienes razón – le ofrece el brazo para que ella lo tomara y salieran de su departamento, cuando de repente se para en seco—que pasa sakura--- no pudo disimular su sorpresa a tal comportamiento--- etto – no sabia como decir que por estar al penderte de que llegara por ella y los nervios que tenia se le olvido bajar el obsequio que había comparado para kurenai y que lo dejo en sima de su cama-- no pasa nada lo que pasa es que se me olvido el obsequio en mi cuarto podemos regresar no me tardo sensei por favor—ella tenia una carita tan suplicante que no pudo negársele-- esta bien—gracias kakashi sensei vera que no me tardo.

(Subió corriendo las escaleras y agitadamente llego hasta su recamara recogió el obsequio y se quedo viendo la foto del antiguo equipo 7)- pasaron por su mente tantos recuerdos que no pudo contener las lagrimas al encontrarse enfrente de los fantasmas del pasado, pero no lloraba por sasuke no esta vez no, lloraba por que no podía regresar el pasado y estar todos juntos como solían estar, se quedo viendo inconscientemente en donde estaba su sensei bueno ex sensei y noto que nunca lo había visto bien ya que siempre que tomaba la foto era para ver a sasuke, noto que siempre estuvo ahí para ella y que esta ahora ahí, que tonta había sido, se recriminaba por que no supo valorar a su sensei —paso uno de sus dedos por en sima de la cara de kakashi y sus lagrimas salieron solas -- abajo en la estancia un desesperado sensei le gritaba a su alumna que ya se había tardado pero pareciera que sakura no lo escuchara, entonces decidió subir a corroborar que todo estuviera bien con ella—sakura, sakura, sigui llamando sin ninguna respuesta, abrió despacio la puerta de su habitación y vio que en una de sus manos se encontraba el obsequio por el cual habían regresado y en la otra mano se encontraba foto que se habían tomado cuando conformaban el equipo 7, se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba no tardo mucho en deducir el culpable de sus las lagrimas, no lo soporto mas y no supo como llego hasta ella y abrasarla—estas bien sakura—le susurro en el oído---había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando sus sensei la llamo y menos cuando sintió que unos brazos fuertes la rodearon con tanta delicadeza lo único que pudo contestar lo dijo con un hilo de voz--- lo siento sensei en verdad lo siento—no comprendía de que se estaba disculpando ella si había algún culpable, ese era el no, no ella no, ella no tenia nada del por que sentirse culpable—no sakura perdóname tu a mi no estuve cuando en verdad me necesitaste lo siento no sabes cuanto lo siento---ella solo correspondió el abrazo dado por su sensei, se desahogo en el pecho de el, que bien se sentía estar entre sus brazos-- el solo la pego mas a su cuerpo, era cálida, quería sentirla su cordura empezaba a abandonarlo, de un solo movimiento capturo los labios de su querida alumna no supo como ni en que momento desapareció esa molesta mascara que le impedía ese contacto, pero la estaba besando y era correspondido--- por dios como en que momento, rayos el estaba besándola por kami esto era real si no, no quería despertar.


End file.
